


In the Shallows

by elareine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Exhibitionism, Identity Porn, M/M, Masturbation, NO CAPES, Online Dating, Romantic Comedy, Sexting, Texting, TimKon mentioned, Wooing, look it's about tinder there had to be dick pics, slightly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Jason Todd is a rock star... and an asshole. Dick Grayson has to do a movie with him. Luckily, there's this cute guy he's started texting recently.





	1. And I'm gone, sitting by the phone

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn’t do research about movie sets. Yes, this is going to be terribly unrealistic. Hope you enjoy.

Jason Todd was a rock star. 

Yeah, exactly. Now, Dick had worked with some… less than talented people on set before. He’d made his debut in dance movies, for God’s sake, of course not everyone had been ready to play Hamlet. 

But a total newbie? Never been on stage or on a movie set before? Dick really wished the producers had consulted him about that before making the decision. They hadn’t even done a chemistry test. 

Okay, sure, it _was_ a blockbuster movie about an interracial gay couple. Funding wouldn’t come easy. If the names ‘Richard Grayson’ and ‘Jason Todd’ had to be attached to make the money happen, they would be. And Dick knew Tim Drake, the executive producer, well enough to trust him with this. Tim wouldn’t have cast Jason if he thought it’d be a total shit show. 

The thing was - the script was beautiful. The writers had really poured their hearts into it, and it showed. Dick had almost forgotten to read it from an actor’s perspective, he’d been so engrossed. By the end, blinking away tears, he had texted his agent that he would do it before going on a run to shake some of the heaviness away. 

It wasn’t like there was a sad ending, exactly. Dick wouldn’t have taken anything with a ‘bury your gays’ feel to it. It was just… it made him feel a lot, this script. 

He wanted to do it justice. Hopefully, Jason Todd wouldn’t be the one to drag them all down. 

Dick sighed and looked at the script in front of him again. Specifically, at the part marked: ‘Vano: [singing]…’ 

The other worry he had was quite the opposite from his first. At least Jason Todd didn’t have to worry about singing. Dick had heard his songs as much as anyone could without actively seeking them out, which was to say all the time and everywhere. Jason had been around for years at this point; it didn’t seem likely that his popularity would be abating any time soon. 

(When he wasn’t busy critiquing Jason’s casting, Dick could freely admit that his songs were pretty great. They always gave him that on-the-road-looking-for-freedom feeling that he loved. He might be following Jason on Spotify, even, but shush.) 

Dick, however… well. He’d been taking singing lessons ever since he’d moved into closer consideration for this role. His vocal coach attested him with enough skills for the songs he’d seen so far. He’d gotten the accent of his character down to pat, too, even when singing and screaming. Still, compared to Jason Todd… 

And they would be singing duets. 

Giving up on his concentration for the evening, Dick decided to just go for a run. He was already pretty sure he wouldn’t sleep tonight, but exhaustion might help. 

 

It didn’t really. Dick slept like shit and then had to deal with the worst traffic he’d ever seen (and he’d lived in New York for years). He barely made it in time. Tim was already waiting for him outside the lot. That was a sure sign he was getting ready to herd Dick exactly where he needed to be as quickly as possible. 

Tim greeted him with a friendly wave. “Hi, Dick, welcome on set! Kate is over at the sound studio, but she’ll be here any minute to start the read-through.” 

“Thanks, Tim. Good to see you.” Dick refrained from hugging him only because he knew the younger man preferred it that way on set. “Sorry, I wanted to be here early. I seriously underestimated LA traffic.” 

“Yes, I expected that. Just plan in enough time from now on, okay?” 

“Of course, Tim.” 

Tim sighed. “We’ll see, I guess.” 

They entered the building together. Tim guided him towards a smaller meeting room. Jason Todd was already there, sitting in the small circle of chairs. There would be a full cast reading tomorrow; today it was pretty much only Kate, Jason and Dick with the producers. 

Dick’s first thought was that he hadn’t expected Jason to look so… soft. He was used to the torn jeans and t-shirt look he rocked in his videos. The knitted sweater he was wearing didn’t exactly fit that image. 

The smirk on his face, however, did. 

Dick mentally steeled himself. _Here we go_. He held out his hand. “Hi, Jason. Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Hi, Dick.” Jason’s handshake was firm without being too crushing. “Sorry we couldn’t meet up before. I’m pretty literally just coming back from a World Tour.” 

Oh, great. Bragging. 

“No worries. It’s good to get this started now.” He looked pointedly at the script in Jason’s hand. If Jason had just been on a world tour… “Did you get any time to prepare?” 

“I’ll know my lines if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s kind of about more than that.” Okay, that came out catty. “Like, the music, for example.”

Jason seemed to perk up at that. “Oh, yeah, that’s done. I did send the tapes of some suggestions to Kate. But we’ll workshop together, see what you think first.” 

Dick would’ve preferred it if Jason had just presented him with finished sheet music and a tape he could imitate, honestly. He had no idea if he had any musical input to offer. And how did you workshop music, anyway? He’d done that with scenes before (though Kate wasn’t the type to welcome a lot of input from her actors beforehand), even settings, but music? 

“Sure. Yeah. Let’s do that.” He tried to smile. “I’m looking forward to hearing what you came up with.” 

It was probably a good thing Kate entered the room at that moment, introducing herself again and bidding them to start the read-through. 

Dick usually lost himself in a performance pretty easily. Even in a read-through, it only meant that he focused even more on letting every emotion shine through his voice. 

Vano was pretty unlike Dick himself. Sensitive, shy, in desperate need of approval (okay, that one Dick could relate to) and unsure. Dick found it interesting how his character was juxtaposed with his actions. Vano was so, so afraid; yet he let himself be swept up in a whirlwind romance and even ended up the one pursuing Jason’s character when everything seemed to fall apart. His courage, in the end, was as quiet as it was present. Dick was determined to do him right.

So he concentrated on developing his voice further. He wanted it to be recognisably different from Jason’s character, but also harmonious. 

Still, he couldn’t help but judge Jason’s performance.

He wasn’t bad. Honestly, this wasn’t a great script for a read-through - a lot of stuff went unsaid between the two main characters. So a little wooden-ness was expected. Dick was a bit annoyed at the way he stumbled over lines sometimes as if he was reading them for the first time, though. Unprepared partners were the worst. 

Afterwards, Kate didn’t look happy. Her first critique was voluminous, including more background notes on their characters and a very detailed rundown of what had sucked about their dialogue. Ah, well. Dick didn’t mind. She wasn’t known to be a coddler. 

She complimented Dick on his excellent accent, though. He thought Jason (who spoke in his own accent, or at least the one he always used in interviews and stuff) looked a bit sour at that, which pissed Dick off. He’d worked hard for this, okay. He was actually a trained and studied actor, despite what some people might think. 

It also made him wary of the months ahead. Jealousy on set wasn’t cool, even if it was purely professional. 

“Tomorrow we’ll go through the script scene by scene and talk through your suggestions. Is there anything fundamental you’d like to say now?” Kate asked. 

Dick shook his head. This was honestly one of the best scripts he’d ever read, and he trusted her direction fully. Jason seemed to hesitate, but then he followed suit. 

Dick spent some time after talking with some of the crew members that were setting up the sets. He knew some of them from previous movie sets - Tim liked to reward good work with more, better-paid work - and was glad to chit-chat about their careers and families. 

Still, Jason seemed to take his time, too. They arrived at the parking lot at about the same time. 

“Can I give you a ride?” Dick offered when he noted that Jason was looking a bit lost. 

“I’m actually here on my bike,” Jason said, pointing at a frankly gorgeous machine, black, sleek and utterly pretentious. 

Dick mentally snorted. Of course he was. Rock star and all that

His own family sized van didn’t match up to that, but honestly, who cared. 

“Okay. See you tomorrow, then.”

Jason didn’t even say goodbye, just waved. Dick was tired of him already. 

 

When he entered the house he’d rented for the year, Dick headed straight for his studio and dropped down onto the mat. He needed a proper stretching after today and couldn’t quite face this house yet. 

Mostly he was happy with it. It was spacious, including his own dance studio and a pool, and not too far away from the Wayne Brothers lot, but he was able to keep it up without no personnel beyond a cleaner and the occasional garden hand. 

Days like these, it was a bit… lonely. 

He would have been better off staying with his friend Donna Troy. She’d offered, after all. Dick had thought he would need some quiet to focus on this part, not to mention a room where he could practice his singing parts without annoying the shit out of everyone. 

It was just that he wasn’t made for the quiet. His head got too loud when he wasn’t exercising. Usually, he filled that space by concentrating on his current role; he wasn’t precisely method but slipping into someone else’s headspace had always come easy to him. Today, though, that was exactly what he wanted to get away from. 

He briefly toyed with the idea of going out and picking someone up. Getting laid worked better than pretty much anything else for him. 

Except that wasn’t exactly what he wanted, either. 

Look. It wasn’t as if Dick had problems meeting people. The opposite, really. Dick knew he had a good body, okay, and he was charming enough. 

He wanted something else, though. He wanted to get to know someone without them already knowing (or _thinking_ they knew) everything about him. He wanted to be sure someone actually liked him for himself. He wanted someone to call in the evenings when he came home from set. Someone to come home to. 

Dick sighed and re-arranged his limbs into a backstretch. 

People wished for this kind of things all the time. He was just being silly. His mother would’ve straight up laughed at him if he went to her complaining about the drawbacks of fame, a profession he loved and obscene amounts of money. 

Dropping his hips open and leaning into that delicious burn, he took out his phone and texted Donna: _Going out and getting laid, yes or no? Any bar tips?_

The answer was immediate. 

_Donna: Honey just use tinder like the rest of us_

_…Why not._

_Donna: That was a joke._

_Donna: But go ahead I guess._

Thinking about it, Dick finished his routine and headed upstairs to change into some comfy sweats, then back down to the kitchen. A bowl of cereal wasn’t exactly a glamorous meal for a movie star - but neither were Dick’s cooking skills. 

Grabbing a beer, he plopped down on his couch and gave in. At least the tinder app was free on the app store. Going through the set-up motions, he hit the next snag, though. 

_What do I use as a profile picture??? I can’t show my face on this, can I?_

_Donna:_ _Use your abs_

_Donna: no wait_

_Donna: Your butt_

_Donna: Or maybe that’s too recognisable. Abs it is._

Dick chuckled. 

_…Thanks I think._

For a second he considered just cutting something out of a promo pic or one of his dozens of semi-nude photoshoots, but who the fuck knew how well Google would be able to match these up. Dick wasn’t going to risk the headline ‘Actor famous for starring in romances is looking for hook-up on tinder’ (though of course TMZ would be far pithier than that) just for his vanity. 

Though he did find some shots that hadn’t ever been released and cropped his face out of one of these. That would do. As for his username… he went with the hero of the first movie he’d ever starred in and combined that with his year of birth once the system informed him the name was taken. 

After a brief hesitation, he set his sexual preferences to ‘all genders’. 

Finally, everything was set up. Dick settled down to check out some hot singles in his area. 

Sadly, the selection wasn’t that great. Especially with the dudes. Dick was sure that about half of them were either a decade older or younger than they pretended to be. The women were clearly better at taking selfies, too. 

It was possibly the wrong time to be picky. Dick wasn’t usually - a good smile was pretty much all it took on a good day. But hey, he had just spent the day in the company of the hottest rock star the 21st century had produced so far. Every mortal would have difficulty competing with that. 

(Not with Jason’s personality though. Easily bottom 20% material there. Urgh. Dick was trying to forget about that.)

After that thought, he swiped right a few times. So far, no one had matched with him, but that was fine. He had just signed up, after all.

Then, finally, came a pic that stood out. 

Funnily enough, this profile pic was as profile-less as Dick’s. All it showed was a bare back. It was mirror shot, probably, but with none of the glariness of the other pictures. The guy’s skin was almost as tanned as Dick’s, but what caught his eyes was the sheer endless mass of muscles it stretched across. 

Dick swiped right. 

A message appeared on the screen. ‘You matched with Rock_n_Rumble, 29’. 

He switched apps and texted Donna again: _There’s a cute guy! We matched! But I can’t just go meet up with him, can I? Wally would kill me_

_Donna: you genuinely just thought of that???_

_Yes^^’_

_Donna: Stop trying to make manga emojis happen again, Dick_

_Donna: Just… talk to him, flirt a bit; maybe it’ll be ok_

_Donna: This **is**_ **__**_LA after all_

_Donna: Or he’ll just send you a dick pic_

_Donna: I do not want to know if either of these possibilities occurs._

_I will describe everything that happens in explicit, excruciating detail._

Dick switched back to tinder and pressed ‘OK’. A chatroom opened. He stared at the entry field for a long second, pondering how to start the conversation. He’d never felt the need for chat up lines before. Honesty and friendliness had always worked best for him. Hopefully, that would translate over into the Internet. 

_Nightwing86: Hi_

_Rock_n_Rumble: Hi._

This was where Dick would usually make a comment about the venue they were at or the way the other person looked, but… how did you compliment someone’s bare back without sounding like a total creep? 

As he watched the seconds tick by without either of them writing anything, he realised that oh. Rock_n_Rumble wasn’t exactly in a better situation. Oh well, there was nothing for it then.

_Nightwing86: With a body like that - what on Earth are you doing on this site?_

_Rock_n_Rumble: Shouldn’t I ask you the same thing?_

_Rock_n_Rumble: Musician, ex-addict, grew up in New York - and also shit at flirting, in case you didn’t notice. Should I continue with that list?_

_Nightwing86: Eh, you’re doing fine._

He was. Dick kinda dug the self-deprecating sarcasm. And at least he had something to work with now.

_Nightwing86: Musician?_

_Rock_n_Rumble: I’m a guitarist_

_Nightwing86: Oh, you’re in a band?_

_Rock_n_Rumble: Kind of_

_Rock_n_Rumble: Nothing fixed, but I go on tour a lot. Weird staying in one place for work right now_

He must be recording an album then. Considering that good guitarists in LA were like sand at a beach, Dick mentally re-evaluated the fame level of his conversation partner. 

_Nightwing86: I get that; I travel for work a lot too_

_Rock_n_Rumble: What do you do?_

Dick considered lying, but honestly, what was the point? And anyway, they were in LA. There were thousands of people calling themselves actors here. 

_Nightwing86: I’m an actor._

_Rock_n_Rumble: oh cool. Film or theatre?_

_Nightwing86: Mostly film these days. Was up on stage in NY for a bit, kinda miss it._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Oh really? When? Might’ve seen you, I went to Broadway a lot once I could afford it._

_Nightwing86: its been a while, 2004-2006_

That information wouldn’t give him away. Again, tons of people tried to make it on Broadway. Still, maybe he should address the fact that he wasn’t ready to talk about who he was. 

_Rock_n_Rumble: So I notice neither of us is forthcoming about names and identifying information._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Proposal: We stay anonymous for now, see how we get along, decide if we want to actually meet up later._

_Nightwing86: oh thank god_

_Nightwing86: yeah, that would be great. I don’t like lying, but coming out to a stranger isn’t…_

_Rock_n_Rumble: same. Like, I’m technically out, but with the industry being what it is, the gossip isn’t fun._

_Nightwing86: How does being ‘technically out’ work? All I ever get is ‘if you so much as breathe into the direction of someone who isn’t a cis woman we’ll kill you’_

_Rock_n_Rumble: It’s called ‘being a shit liar’._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Also contrary enough that management knows that my reaction to being told that would probably result in me sucking a dick on stage._

Dick laughed. 

_Nightwing86: Now that is a mental image to take to bed with._

_Rock_n_Rumble: I like that we’ve been chatting for ten minutes and I’ve already got a kink noted down._

_Nightwing86: You remember you’re talking to an actor, right? Pretty sure we’re 85% exhibitionists._

_Rock_n_Rumble: …okay, that’s a fair point._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Still noting it down, though._

_Nightwing86: Please tell me you’re not literally doing that._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Maybe._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Look, you want to exchange numbers? I’m not going to stay on this platform, I think._

_Nightwing86: Aww, am I enough for you?_

_Nightwing86: 344-394-2222. Do me a favour and don’t pass that on._

_Rock_n_Rumble: Promise. I’ll text you, just one sec._

Barely a few seconds later, a WhatsApp message popped up: _Hi it’s Rock_n_Rumble._ _Thought this might work out better than text if you’re travelling a lot, too._

After some consideration, Dick saved the contact as ‘R_n_R’. The consideration was mostly about adding a butt or shoulder emoji to it, but he decided to be classy instead. 

Out of curiosity, he checked out the WhatsApp profile of the other guy. Sadly, the pic was of a bright red guitar. His own was of the bird plushie that had accompanied him through his childhood and ever since, though, so he probably shouldn’t complain. 

_Hi again. Good thinking._

_R_n_R: Oh good, it’s you and not someone completely unsuspecting._

_R_n_R: So what are you up to? Apart from tindering, obviously._

_Trying to decide if I want to watch something. Any Netflix recs?_

Dick later mentally congratulated himself, because that question started a conversation that lasted for at least half an hour. Their taste didn’t seem too different, though Dick kinda had to snort when R_n_R recommended some of his own movies to him. In the end, they settled on ‘Luther’, because Idris Elba and murder. How exactly ‘recommend me a movie’ had turned into ‘let’s watch this series at the same time and shoot the shit over text’, Dick wasn’t sure, but it was pretty fun. 

So fun, actually, that it took a text from Donna to remind him how much time had passed. 

_Donna_ : _So how was it? Don’t leave me hanging, bird-boy._

_I’m getting rid of tinder. All I got were three dick pics and two girls accusing me of catfishing them using Dick Grayson’s photos. Another girl explained to me that headless pics usually mean someone is married or in a relationship and doesn’t want their significant other to see. She called me an asshole for that, that’s why she even swiped right. Then she blocked me._

And if Dick was honest… he kinda liked the thought of trying this with Rock_n_Rumble, and Rock_n_Rumble only. The first person he’d talked to on there. The only one he connected to, even if only on a superficial level so far. 

(Yes, he had screenshotted and saved that picture. Whatever.) 

_Donna: One gender clearly came out ahead in this._

_And the cute guy is still chatting with me. We’re keeping it anon for now though. It’s been an hour and no sex talk, so I guess he’s legit._

_Donna: facepalm Dick, do you ever consider your life might’ve turned into a romantic comedy?_

_We’re just talking._

_Donna: Right. Well, I’ll leave you to do that. Good night, Dick. Have fun._


	2. Look what I found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your kind comments and kudos! That was great motivation to write. 
> 
> Additional warnings this chapter: mentions of racism (no slurs), guns and addiction

_Why is LA traffic so terrible._

_R_n_R: You get used to it._

_It’s like there’s a thousand damned souls on the freeway each morning and we just haven’t noticed we died yet._

_R_n_R: Jesus, did you skip your coffee or something?_

_…Maybe._

_Big day today. Wish me luck!_

 

Two weeks into the pre-filming stage, Jason and Dick finally got together to work on the music.

“So. This is when they first become a couple, right?”

Dick frowned. “I don’t know if that’s accurate. They don’t kiss until after that scene, and they don’t talk about it until much, much later.”

Jason honest to God was rolling his eyes at him. “You honestly think they need to kiss to be together? They’ve both made the decision to do this, right?”

Dick barely managed not to yell at him. “I don’t think it was that conscious for Vano, but continue.”

“Thank you.” The sarcasm was grinding. “So I got the bridge and all that, but we need to figure out the chorus part. It’ll be you alone at first and then together. Like this…”

Jason started playing.

Listening to him, Dick felt all his annoyance fade. Say whatever you wanted about Jason - the man knew how to write songs. Hearing him sing live was different from streaming him on Spotify, too. It felt a bit surreal to be in a room with this… this genius.

“For arrangements, I was thinking just the acoustic guitar at first, then later the piano and more strings. Drums for the finale.”

“Yeah, it’s good.” That was admittedly a bit of an understatement.

Jason didn’t look fazed by Dick’s apparent lack of enthusiasm. “Here are the lyrics. Let’s try it together, yeah?”

After a deep breath on Dick’s side, they did. It was fine until they came to the chorus Jason had talked about. It had sounded great when Jason had done it alone, but with Dick…

There were a lot of long notes and Christina-Aguilera-style ’ah-ah-ah’s. It was just a lot. Dick barely got through it.

Jason didn’t look impressed, either. “Okay, again. Just the second part. This time, remember to breathe and get loud. Put some power into it.”

Dick glared. Way to be encouraging, asshat. “Okay, bring it.”

Infuriatingly, Jason just grinned as he started playing again. At least Dick was annoyed enough to forget about worrying. It probably improved his performance.

Still, he felt kind of stupid, singing his heart out as if he was at carpool karaoke.

“Better. Again. Stop feeling self-conscious.”

“Oh, thank you, that helps.”

“You’re an actor, right?” Jason barked. “So act. This isn’t your song, it’s Vano’s.”

Right. Vano, who loved Mateo and wanted to share this moment with him. Who found a voice in this scene.

“I’m off the deep end, watch as I dive in // I’ll never meet the ground // Crash through the surface // Where they can’t hurt us // We’re far from the shallow now…”

Dick’s heart beat faster when they finally came to a finish. Yeah, okay. That had been much better.

Jason looked approving, too. Despite every bad thought Dick had about him, that did feel good. “Fucking great.”

Before Dick could, you know, bask in the compliment or anything, he added: “Though you were off-key. This is G major, not minor. Again.”

It was going to be a long day.

 

_Do you sing, too? Or just play the guitar?_

_R_n_R: Hey, there’s no ‘just’ about it! Guitar is difficult!_

_R_n_R: I sing too, though, yeah. Why?_

_I don’t know how people do it._

_R_n_R: Talent and work. The usual combination._

_No, I don’t mean that._

_Don’t you feel exposed?_

_R_n_R: Pretty sure there is an exhibitionist joke in here somewhere_

_R_n_R: No, but seriously, aren’t you an actor? What’s different about singing? Just that it’s less your thing?_

_That too. I’m vain, in case you didn’t notice. I’m not me on stage or in front of the camera though, am I?_

_R_n_R: Interesting. I never looked at acting that way._

_R_n_R: With singing it’s… I mean, I’m a songwriter because I think there has to be truth in the music. Even if it’s just a fun song about sex._

_R_n_R: People notice when you’re just putting it on. Might be enough for a hit or two with the right manager, but you’re not going to last._

_R_n_R: Look at Adele. Are her songs revolutionary? No. Are they continually evolving masterpieces of songwriting? No. But it’s not just her voice. She’s got that magic. You believe every emotion she sings about. It’s never too much._

_R_n_R: Not saying there isn’t a skill to it. Obviously there is._

_That’s what I’m worried about. Lessons can only teach you so much._

_R_n_R: This for a recording?_

_Yeah. Sorry, can’t tell more._

_R_n_R: It’s all good, I know how it is._

_R_n_R: Who cares if you get it right the first time then? You’re not playing live. Auto-tune and techs will fix what you can’t. If the songs are good (I’m assuming you didn’t write them) and you’re decent technically, just focus on being honest. Or honest in your role._

_R_n_R: I have no idea how that part works, obviously._

_Haha, thanks. That’s actually reassuring, tbh._

_And no, I don’t write the songs. Wouldn’t even know where to start. How do you do it?_

_R_n_R: Depends. Sometimes it’s a motif (melody snippet) I can’t get out of my head, sometimes a feeling or a song lyric. Then I just sit down and try it out until I got a solid idea, and then write it down. And then it changes again when I’m playing it with other musicians. How do you approach a performance?_

_I usually get a script, right? So it’s not making it up in my head so much as trying to understand what the writers and the director envision and then turn that into a fully formed character with mannerisms and a distinct voice and all that. I used to fill out reference sheets with character building questions, but these days, it comes naturally._

_But honestly, movies are broken down into small scenes that you repeat over and over and over again, so it’s more important to stay in that moment. You need to be able to fix it on a character timeline, sure, but ideally, you stay in the feeling and give the director something slightly different each time to work with._

_Why, got a big acting job lined up?_

_R_n_R: Luckily, it’s not much of a requirement in music videos, but I’ll take any help I can get ;)_

_R_n_R: But seriously, enough shop talk. Wanna watch another episode?_

 

Even as filming started in earnest, relations between Jason and Dick didn’t exactly improve. They didn’t argue _all_ the time, but Dick was always relieved when someone else joined them for lunch. One Tuesday, it was one of the main sound technicians. Dick barely knew him, but Jason seemed to, as they immediately started a good-natured argument over West Coast vs East Coast venues.

Honestly, it was pretty funny. Despite himself, Dick laughed when Jason described New York clubs as “full of wannabe writers and singers”, but still better than “the wannabe-celebrities in LA”.

Kyle looked at him. “You’re both from New York, right?”

Jason snorted. “You say that as if it means we should know each other, Kyle. Are you still on about that East Coast Elite conspiracy shit? ‘Cause let me tell you, we ain’t it.”

Always escalating the situation, that man.

“I was born there, yeah,” Dick acknowledged to diffuse the situation, “but my parents were circus folk, so…”

Kyle looked taken aback. Dick was used to that, so he just added: “We never stayed anywhere long. I consider our circus my home town.”

“Huh. Well, I’m from a small town in South Carolina.

“I’ve seen your so-called ‘town’, Kyle.” Jason actually made the air quotes with his fingers. “It’s about as Guns, Jesus and Country Music as you can get.”

“And yet you played our local theater.”

“Dude, in the beginning I would’ve played a McDonald if they’d paid us in veggie burgers.”

Kyle slapped his back, laughing. “That’s my Jason.”

Jason flinched visibly. Then he tried to laugh it off immediately, but Kyle looked at him with concern. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just took a tumble a couple of days ago. Just a pulled muscle.” He grinned. “Don’t go thinking your weak-ass slap did that, dude.”

Despite himself, Dick cringed. He’d been injured for most of the filming of ‘Step Up 6 - Heatin’ Up The South’ and it had been a pretty shitty experience. ‘A star is born’ wasn’t nearly as physical, but thinking of all the lifting Jason had had to do over and over again this morning, he offered: “Would you like some painkillers? Pretty sure I got some in my trailer.”

“No.” Jason’s answer was more brusque than the offer demanded. Even Jason himself seemed to realise that because he added: “Thank you. I took something earlier, don’t want to mix.”

Yeah, when exactly? They’d been stuck together for the entire day. Dick would’ve noticed. Still, he mentally shrugged it off. If Jason wanted to be in pain, he could be, for all Dick cared. 

 

_Tell me about yourself._

_R_n_R: Uh._

_Not, like, identifying information. What do you like, besides music and movies with plenty of explosions?_

_R_n_R: This isn’t going to be much of a surprise, but travelling. It’s one of the best things about being on tour._

_Do you have time to really see a place?_

_R_n_R: I try to take it these days if scheduling allows._

_R_n_R: My band’s, I mean. It loses us some money, but I think we all benefit if it’s not just one anonymous stadium after the other._

_God, yes, I hate that about press tours. At least with filming on location, you get to see the area. What’s your favorite place to visit?_

_R_n_R: Yeah, with promotions I never know where I am, either. Favorite place…_

_R_n_R: Man, that’s difficult._

_R_n_R: What’s yours?_

_Just so you know, I can tell you’re stalling. Tokyo blows me away every single time. I got to see a lot of Japan, actually, and it was so beautiful._

_R_n_R: I went on this Japanese game show once, it was fun. Just doing physical games against a boyband that’s super famous there. Not much talking needed, which was good because I always feel terrible I don’t speak more than a few phrases of the language._

_Well, you’re just traveling through, right? At least you tried._

_C’mon, answer my question._

_R_n_R: I kind of fell in love with Berlin._

_R_n_R: Not the prettiest city by any means, but there’s just so much on offer and no one looks at you twice no matter what you do or look like._

_Sounds like New York._

_R_n_R: Kind of, yeah. They have a similar vibe, but obviously, Berlin is more European. Also amazing bookshops. I stumbled upon one that’s sci-fi and fantasy only._

_Wouldn’t the books be in German?_

_R_n_R: Nah, there were plenty of English ones (and other languages). It’s a very international city. The seller told me many people like to read books in their original language, if possible, and most of them speak English in some capacity._

_So you like reading then?_

_R_n_R: Yeah._

_R_n_R: Confession: I spent most of the day just there. There was a market hall with food stands right next to it and two more bookshops, one specialising in mysteries, and yeah. I got stuck._

_Sounds amazing._

_Though I gotta admit, I prefer audiobooks these days. Just more convenient to listen to while I’m doing something else._

_R_n_R: See, I can’t do that, I need to sink into it._

_I’m just bad at sitting still._

_R_n_R: Not judging! I think it’s cool there are so many ways to get to experience a story these days._

_R_n_R: Listened to anything good lately?_

 

Dick tried to be a giving actor, really. Until today, Jason had been a receptive partner. Today, though, he was going through the motions woodenly, not picking up on any cues, really. It negatively influenced Dick’s own acting, and Dick could feel himself tensing up, knew he was slipping from the character.

Two hours and countless takes into the scene and Dick snapped.

“What the fuck are you doing,” he asked even before Kate called ‘cut’.

Jason glared at him. “My job.”

“No, you’re fucking not!”

“Both of you, shut up.” Kate wasn’t happy. “We’ll take twenty. Get over whatever crawled up your asses and come back ready to work.”

Jason nodded and wordlessly stalked off. Dick forced a smile on to his face: “Sorry, Kate.”

She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

Whatever, this wasn’t his fault, Dick thought as he walked over to his trailer. Jason was just impossible today. Fuming, he took out his phone, ready to complain to Rock_n_Rumble, when he saw that there was a text waiting for him.

_R_n_R: Not feeling so great today._

Immediately, Dick shoved Jason the back of his mind. That asshole wasn’t that important.

_:( What’s happening?_

_R_n_R: Just ran into an asshole racist this morning._

_?? Are you okay??? What happened??_

_R_n_R: Said he was a fan, but, you know, clearly didn’t get the memo that I’m not available for his white supremacy bullshit._

Dick knew that feeling all too well. His blue eyes made it easy for people to forget he was Romani. These days he tried to talk about it as often as he could in interviews and stuff, but… people saw what they wanted to see.

_R_n_R: Nothing unusual - you know how it is right now - but he was carrying a gun and I wasn’t. Didn’t pull it, but._

_That sounds terrifying R_

_R_n_R: Kinda was. I dunno, I’m just still feeling slightly off-kilter right now and I can’t concentrate at work._

_That’s understandable. Can you take a break?_

_R_n_R: Am on one right now._

_Me too. Won’t be long tho - anything I can do?_

_R_n_R: Tell me not to do what I used to._

Dick’s mind started racing with the possibilities, but all he typed was: _Whatever it is, don’t. Those assholes aren’t worth it._

_R_n_R: Thank you._

_R_n_R: Okay, time to pull myself together. No use taking it out on the wrong people. I can go punch something later._

_Look, there’s literally no way you’re being as much of an asshole as my co-worker today, so._

_R_n_R: Pretty sure there’s every way, but I’ll do better now._

As if on cue, there was a knock on Dick’s door. “Mr Grayson? Filming will resume in five.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right there!”

_Gotta go. Take care, ok? <3_

_R_n_R: You too. Punch your co-worker for me._

 

When he returned to set, Dick wasn’t in any mind to deal with Jason’s shit, but the other man seemed to have pulled himself together. He didn’t talk at all beyond the necessary between takes, which usually would have annoyed Dick to no end but honestly worked out better than what happened before.

Turned out they didn’t need many takes after that.

Maybe it had just been Jason being scared of being vulnerable? Dick knew some of these tough guy types were.

Still. He would have expected the guy to be enough of a professional to not let it bleed into their work and fuck it up for everyone else.

 

When he fell onto his couch that evening with a sigh of relief, Dick’s phone chimed with a new message.

_R_n_R: Sorry to have put that on you._

_R_n_R: I did mention I was an addict before, right?_

_In passing._

Dick was about to add more, to tell him it was okay, that they didn’t need to talk about it today, but R_n_R kept texting as if he hadn’t seen Dick’s ‘typing’ status.

_R_n_R: I don’t know what it’s like for actors but honestly, once you’re on tour and even halfway famous, drugs are fucking everywhere. It’s not an excuse - I grew up with that shit, I know better. Got put on some opiates for an injury and never got off._

_R_n_R: So I needed pills to push me up._

_R_n_R: And alcohol for my nerves, which weren’t doing so great with all the other stuff I was taking. Weird, right?_

Dick’s hands were shaking. Now more than ever, he wished he could at least hear R_n_R’s voice on the phone to soothe him; or better yet, be face to face with him. Hold him through what was clearly a painful thing to tell.

_R, it’s fine. You don’t need to tell me._

_R_n_R: No, you should know what it means. You know, if we ever meet. I’m always going to be an addict, just hopefully a clean one._

_R_n_R: My mom died of an overdose. I’m not going to be her._

_Promise?_

_R_n_R: I promise._

_R_n_R: And you never need to worry about setting me off, okay? Like. Even if you decide I’m an asshole and not worth it tomorrow, my stuff isn’t on you._

Dick hadn’t even realised he had tears in his eyes until one dropped down on the screen. Still, he was smiling, too.

_Thank you. For that promise and for telling me._

_I don’t think you’re an asshole at all. Kind of the opposite tbh._

 


	3. Lay me down now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks - thank you so so so much for your comments. I’m sorry I don’t have the spoons to reply to everyone individually, but there’s nothing more motivating (and happy-making) than getting those notifications. 
> 
> Please mind the change in rating. It's just applicable for this chapter and if you'd rather skip the sex part, jump from the first time sexting is mentioned to "So you actually kept a list."

_So, what are you up to tonight?_

_R_n_R: Don’t laugh._

_Promise._

_R_n_R: Stress-baking._

_Why would I laugh at that oo what’s stressing you out?_

_R_n_R: Work. Our recording isn’t coming along as well as I’d like._

_R_n_R: So baking it is._

_Kinda jealous of whoever gets to eat it_

_R_n_R: I had to ban my roommates from the kitchen, they always eat all the whipped cream._

_Whipped cream? Something fancy then?_

_R_n_R: Just some cupcakes._

_R_n_R: Alright, fancy cupcakes._

_Well, now I’m having all kinds of thoughts about icing, whipped cream and piping and all that._

_R_n_R: Not in the kitchen._

_Aww._

_What flavour?_

_R_n_R: Chocolate (the kind that melts on your tongue), cut once in the middle, with cherry compote and whipped cream._

_R_n_R: The recipe asks for amaretto but it doesn’t need it_

_Stop, you’re making me crave sweets._

_I’m not that great in the kitchen honestly^^’ brb getting myself some cereal_

_R_n_R: What’s your favourite food?_

 

His working relationship with Jason never really improved but at least Dick’s singing did. Jason had even given him a thumbs-up after a practice session one late evening in their second month of filming. “Ace. If we can get it like that in the studio, we’ll be golden.” 

Dick couldn’t help it, he preened at the praise. Still, he played it down: “If I can do it like that with the other musicians there.” 

But Jason waved his concern off. “Eh, you’ll be alright. I’ve gotten used to you, and my band knows how to follow my lead.” 

Okay, that sounded kind of back-handed again, but it _did_ calm Dick down somewhat. He was usually good with timing (he was a dancer, for God’s sake); it was just that singing still made him nervous. 

“I don’t think I’ve properly appreciated musicians before this,” he offered. “I always just listened to the end product and thought it was awesome, but I never knew all the parts that go into a good recording.” 

“To be fair, that’s what we’re trying to achieve here. What every musician wants.” Jason smiled down at his guitar. “I was a guitarist first, you know? That was all I wanted to do, be in a band, tour with some musicians. Maybe get some of my own songs out there. Never dreamed I’d sing myself. Diana Prince singing one of my songs - that was the goal.” 

“And now you actually did a duet with her.” Dick remembered seeing the video of that performance at the Grammy’s last year. 

“That was so awesome. I almost shit my pants before though,” Jason laughed. “I was so nervous. She was amazing about it.”

“You didn’t look it.” 

“It’s called acting, Dick.” For once, the dig didn’t faze Dick. It was obviously good-natured. Jason continued: “And you should have seen me when I asked her for an autograph after. Well, tried to, anyway. Roy said my blush was visible from Mars.” 

Dick winced in sympathy. “Oh man, that just reminds me of my first days on the set of ‘Gotham Hill’.” 

“Jude Law?” 

“ _And_ Idris Elba. I was a fucking mess, I can tell you.” 

Jason looked torn. “I cannot decide whether to pity or envy you for that.” 

“There was a lot of manly hugging going on.” 

“Envy it is.” 

Huh. Now, being mostly in the closet, Dick wasn’t an expert - but this didn’t strike him as the sort of conversation two totally straight dudes would have. 

_Get that thought out of your head, Dick_. Jason was attractive, yeah, but five minutes of decent conversation didn’t make up for months of low-level douchebaggery. Besides, Dick smiled to himself, he already had someone. 

 

_I mentioned that co-worker, right? I managed a civil conversation today._

_R_n_R: That’s good, right?_

_Yeah, but I just can’t help thinking how much better this job could be if we, you know, got along._

_Sorry, it’s kind of frustrating but I can’t give any details. Like. There’s literally a contract saying I can’t._

_R_n_R: Same for my big project right now._

_R_n_R: Whatever, we’ll just continue vaguely complaining to each other. It’s like vagueblogging, but fewer people trying to be online sleuths._

_R_n_R: Honestly, I wouldn’t worry about it. It sounds like you’re being friendly and professional. Sometimes you just don’t click with people. Pity, but whatever._

_I like getting along with everyone, tbh :(_

_R_n_R: See, I’m not like that. Someone makes it clear they don’t like me, I go ‘fine, whatever, your problem’._

 

It hadn’t escaped Dick’s notice that the scenes where he and Jason would have to be more intimate were scheduled to be towards the end of the shoot. He knew Kate preferred it like that; this way, she could make sure everyone would be comfortable with it or take measures if they weren’t. Still, there was one scene where they were interrupted mid-coitus that was due about halfway through the shoot because it was in a different location than their studio. 

Honestly, Dick had expected Jason to be worse about it than he turned out to be. Maybe the man was finally figuring out how to be a professional about everything. 

Anyway, there was nothing sexy about shooting a sex scene. No one looked good or even remotely dignified in a sock, so Dick was very thankful that they got to keep their pants on for this shoot. The camera was right there; there was nothing intimate about it. 

Still. There was a lot of skin on skin. 

He got home that day and still felt that _itch_ , worse even than on the first day of filming. His phone buzzed, and he knew it would be another funny or sweet message by R_n_R. Dick wasn’t going to lie - he loved that. Probably a bit too much, considering they hadn’t even met. But right now? He needed something else. And he had no intention of going to anyone else for it. 

_R_n_R: How was your day?_

_Long. Kinda riled up._

_Look - would it be terribly inappropriate for me to initiate some sexting here?_

It took a while for the answer to come. Long enough that Dick was considering the possibilities. He didn’t think that he’d offended the other; R_n_R was quite frank about his boundaries. No, Dick was considering what he’d do if the other just called him. Phone sex was more fun than sexting, that was true, but… what if the other recognized his voice? 

_R_n_R: Sorry, wasn’t alone yet._

_R_n_R: Tell me. What do you want?_

Dick barely thought about it before answering. 

_I really need to be fucked._

_R_n_R: Where are you?_

He replied while walking: _Bedroom now._

_R_n_R: What do you want? Should I tell you my fantasies about you? Let you tell me? Tell you what to do?_

_All of these._

_But especially the last._

_Just today, mind._

_R_n_R: I can do that. (Don’t worry, I won’t presume. You can return the favour later.)_

_R_n_R: So you naked yet or what?_

Dick laughed. _Getting undressed_. He followed suit, quickly shedding his shirt and jeans, followed by his underwear. 

Somewhat ridiculously, R replied with a thumbs-up emoji. Dick was grinning as he got unto the bed. He had to rummage a bit in his bedside drawer before pulling out his bottle of lubricant, but finally, he was all set. 

_Naked and on the bed. Got the lube, too._

_R_n_R: Good._

_R_n_R: You got any toys?_

_No :( too awkward to bring on a flight (also I really don’t often feel like this)_

_R_n_R: No matter, I’ll give you what you need._

Just like that, the mood shifted. Before, this had been still rather abstract - he was doing this, _they_ were doing this, sure, but it had all been preparation. Now…

_R_n_R: But first - touch yourself._

_R_n_R: And tell me what you’re thinking of._

Dick didn’t see the point in beating around the bush; his right hand immediately reached for his dick (hehe). It meant he had to awkwardly type with his left hand, but the sweet relief of jacking his half-hard cock made up for it. 

_It’s kinda vague honestly, mostly just being touched._

_And I’m thinking - are you hard?_

_R_n_R: Oh yeah. I’m not going to disgrace us with a terrible comparison here, but rest assured I’m into it._

_Dork._

_R_n_R: Says you. Get your hand wet. The one you’re not typing with._

Dick eagerly followed _that_ instruction. There was no hesitation before he slid his hand down past his cock, and R didn’t wait for a reply before he asked: 

_R_n_R: Can you do two right away?_

_Yes_

Yeah, that was what he’d wanted. He was practised enough that he knew just how to relax, get just the perfect amount of burn, slide his fingers in with the best angle he could possibly achieve for himself. 

For a minute, he even forgot about his partner, lost in the feeling of finally having something in him. He’d meant what he’d written to R - he didn’t get this particular itch often, he often liked fucking better than being fucked - but man, today he’d needed it. 

_R_n_R: Show me?_

Dick’s first impulse was honestly to just hold up his phone and take a picture with the front camera. He’d been told before that his sex face showed everything, and he wanted to show R_n_R just how into this he was. How good R_n_R was making him feel. 

Then he remembered. He could share his deepest thoughts and kinks with this guy, but not his face. It sounded pretty ridiculous phrased like that, and for a second he was tempted to take the shot anyway. Then he moved the phone downwards. 

_R_n_R: Fuck that’s pretty._

Dick moaned. He couldn’t help it. 

_R_n_R: Turn over on your side and put the phone down right next to the bed. So you can use both your hands and look at it._

Dick did, groaning as the movement caused him to shift his fingers inside himself, and then again when he had positioned the phone and finally got to touch his cock again. 

_R_n_R: Hmm, I can just imagine how pretty you look, all desperate and fucking yourself for me._

_R_n_R: Imagine me behind you like this._

_R_n_R: Fucking you slow and deep until we both can’t stand it anymore._

God, Dick wanted that. This couldn’t compare. It took a second to take his hand off his cock, but he quickly typed with a shaking hand: 

_It’s never enough like this_

_R_n_R: You say that but you haven’t ever had my fingers in you. Guitar player, remember? No soft hands here. Even lube isn’t going to keep these callouses from rasping at your rim._

_R_n_R: And my hands are big, baby. Add another finger, come on._

Dick did. Fuck _._

_R_n_R: Send me another picture._

Dick groaned helplessly. He couldn’t - couldn’t - it would mean either taking the hand out of his ass or away from his cock, and both seemed unfathomable right now. 

_R_n_R: Take your hand off your dick and send me a picture. You know you want me to see it._

Yes. Yes, he did. 

He sent it and had barely put the phone down when another message popped up: 

_R_n_R: Spread your fingers wide, babe. Think of me stretching you._

_R_n_R: And take another picture for me._

Dick honest to God whined even as he moved to comply. Only his flexibility allowed this position to get his fingers deep enough, get them where he needed them, but just barely. Still, spreading them, taking a picture of his _gaping ass_ , was enough to get him almost there. 

_R, please._

_R_n_R: What do you want, sweetheart?_

_R_n_R: Tell me._

_I need more. I need to come._

_I need to touch my cock, please_

_R_n_R: Hmm._

_R_n_R: No. Turn over on your stomach. Keep fucking yourself._

Dick was just blindly following orders right now. Turning over was awkward without taking his fingers out all the way, and he actually had to rearrange his legs, but somehow, he managed it. 

_R_n_R: Grab a pillow, put it under you. Something soft._

Dick could see where this was going, was scrambling to obey even before the next message arrived. 

_R_n_R: Get yourself off on it._

“Fuck!” God, the friction was so good. Dick wasn’t going to last. It didn’t take long for him to be humping the pillow, one hand deep inside him, the other shakily trying to type. 

_So good, R._

_R_n_R: Think you can take one last picture of yourself?_

Without hesitating this time, Dick reached behind him, stretching his shoulder and triceps until he thought he probably had a good view of his ass and hips.

When he checked it, he actually had to bite down into the pillow to muffle his moans. Fuck. He looked… indecent. Dirty. Sexy. 

He sent it. 

_R_n_R: You look so, so good. Like sex itself. I can only imagine what you sound like right now. Bet you’re desperate, huh?_

_Yes_

_R_n_R: Fuck, I could just slide in there, couldn’t I? Imagine that. Imagine me just behind you, seeing you like this, fingers deep in yourself, humping your mattress - fucking exhibitionist, right, you’d never lock your door before you jerk off - imagine me just walking in, taking my cock out and just sliding right in_

_R_n_R: Fill you right up, just like you want it. I wouldn’t even need to go slow, would I? You’re so ready for me._

Dick’s hand was shaking so badly he barely managed, but he wanted to let R_n_R know. He wanted to show him how good he could be. 

_I want_

_Please_

_R_n_R: Look, baby, this what you do to me_

This time, it was R_n_R who had sent a photo. Dick could barely take in what he could see about R_n_R’s cock (kinda short, thick, nestled between two thighs that looked ripe for climbing) because that was his cum all over his dick and those thighs, because he had made R _come_ , and now Dick was too, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , it felt so good. 

It took Dick a while to come back to himself and pull his fingers out. He lazily wiped them on the sheets before picking up the phone again. 

Absurdly, the first thing he thought to text was: _So you actually kept a list_. 

_R_n_R: No comment on the basis that I might incriminate myself._

_R_n_R: So._

_So._

_R_n_R: Is this bad timing to say I think we should meet?_

_I was wondering about how to bring it up, so no :D_

_R_n_R: Phew_

_R_n_R: Are you still in LA?_

_Yeah, I’ll be here for at least another month. You?_

_R_n_R: Three weeks._

_R_n_R: Please tell me you know how to proceed from here._

_I googled it. Public place, something to recognize each other (tbh could just send selfies with, u know, faces - but less fun and also trail of evidence), tell a friend where you are and when you’re expected back._

_R_n_R: I can’t decide if it’s sweet that you’re telling me that or if it’s just a cunning serial killer ruse._

_I guess you’ll see soon._

_R_n_R: When?_

_Does Sunday afternoon work?_

_R_n_R: Surprisingly well, actually. Alright, N. Where are you taking me for our first date?_

_Wait, why do I have to take you out??_

_R_n_R: Eh, you’re older. I’m a traditionalist._

_Right, everything about this so far has been traditional._

_R_n_R: The traditions of this modern age, baby._

_Uhuh. Sure._

_R_n_R: Or maybe I’ve been racking my brains for five minutes and can’t really come up with something._

_Ok one sec, I know how to find out._

Dick switched conversations. 

_Donna where do I meet that cute guy for the first time??_

_Donna: Hello, Dick, how are you?_

_Blush sorry_

_But seriously he finally wants to meet and I don’t know LA well enough_

_Donna: Just teasing you, bird-boy. Public place is a given, I hope. And somewhere that won’t cause an immediate mob to form around you but is accessible to the general public._

_Donna: Donna shared a link with you._

_Donna: Cute_

_You’re the best, thank you so much <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

_Donna: Save the hearts for your boy. Text me the time and when you expect to get back, ok?_

_THE BEST <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

Smiling widely, Dick switched back to the conversation with R_n_R. 

_Okay got it! The café at the intersection of 5th and Washington. My friend says it’s good and discreet._

_R_n_R: Sounds great. What time?_

_11 a.m.? We can always decide to go for lunch later._

_R_n_R: Cool_

_R_n_R: Well there goes my sleep for the rest of the week._

_Saaaaaame. If you see a sleep-deprived zombie entering the café, you’ll know who it is._

_R_n_R: Noted. Just in case you manage to get some rest, though - what are we going to recognize each other by?_

_R_n_R: I mean, if you don’t wanna go the easy route and just send a picture._

Eh. Dick felt vaguely ridiculous, but: _Nah._

_R_n_R: Kinda spoils the romance, right?_

_Exactly :D_

_R_n_R: I’ll be holding a book then. Uh. ‘Les Miserables’._

_…I don’t know if that choice is an insult._

_R_n_R: Haha, no._

_R_n_R: I’ll explain when I see you ;)_

_It’s a date!_

 

To say that Dick was excited on Sunday would be an understatement. He’d been bouncing off the walls for most of the week. 

He’d fully expected his co-workers to comment on it, but he luckily, he didn’t have many scenes with Jason this week as Garth Logan, who played his brother, was on set for the week and they mostly did scenes with him. Luckily, everything went smoothly and not over schedule for once. Dick didn’t know what he would have done if he’d have to cancel his date because of work, but it wouldn’t have been pretty. 

By the time Sunday rolled around, he was _so ready_. His outfit was Donna-approved (and Wally-approved, for extra measure, because sometimes guys saw things differently), casual but tight in the right places. No statement colours for once because anonymity and all that. Dick wasn’t going to go the Marvel route of a hoodie and a baseball cap, but still, it would suck to be interrupted during his date. 

His _date_. Before he exited his house, Dick allowed himself a short victory dance. He was going on a date with a gorgeous guy he’d actually been talking to for almost two months now. What could go wrong? 

LA traffic, for one. Ah well. Dick was getting used to swearing at it. 

In the end, he was three minutes late. Which meant that R_n_R was probably inside already. From their conversations, Dick suspected the other had probably been at least 15 minutes early. How that man could pass as a disaffected rock guitar player, he didn’t know. 

Still, Dick kept himself behind the pillars as he entered the restaurant, trying to spot his date first. So sue him, he wanted to make a bit of a dramatic entrance. It would probably be a shock to the other, having an A-list celebrity show up on a blind tinder date. He wanted to see his face when he realized what was happening. 

So he looked around. There was one rather tall guy he thought might be it, but nope, not holding a book. Dick would check back on him in a minute, but for now, he scanned the other table.

Oh. That was Jason sitting at one of the tables in the back. 

Dick wanted to scream. What the fuck was his co-worker doing here? Did the jerk have to ruin everything for him right now? Now it would just be awkward, trying to talk to a familiar stranger with Jason a few tables down. 

Then he noticed that Jason was holding a book. ‘Les Miserables’, to be precise. 

At first, his brain refused to compute what he was seeing. Even when the realization hit, it felt incomplete, drowned out by screaming panic. 

Oh God. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t go to Jason. The other man would think it was a joke at best. At worst it would fuck up their already brittle working relationship. 

Dick didn’t even know if he wanted to speak to him. 

He needed to think about the whole situation. He couldn’t do this. 

Decision made, he turned away slowly, carefully avoiding breaking into a run because that would just get Jason’s attention. Only when he was safe in a taxi did he pull out his phone. 

_I’m so sorry, something came up on my way_

That much was true. He added: 

_I had to leave. Sorry to leave you hanging :(_

The answer came within minutes. 

_R_n_R: :( It’s fine._

_R_n_R: Kinda relieved you didn’t just see me and run lol_

Dick had no idea how to answer that. 


	4. Maybe it's time to let the old ways die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know how to do this without repeating myself and annoying you, but thank y'all so much for your encouragement <3

Maybe Dick was just overreacting. Maybe Jason Todd being there, holding a book, was just an accident and he’d somehow overlooked another gorgeous man with a book in that small room. Dick couldn’t be _sure_. 

Though there was that one photo that started it all… 

He felt pretty ridiculous as he typed ‘Jason Todd shirtless back’ into his phone. There was plenty of stills from concerts to choose from. He selected a recent one and held it up for comparison. 

Okay, so this wasn’t a foolproof method of identification. But. Those shoulders had precisely the same cut. Now that Dick was looking for it, there was even some scarring in the exact same places. 

Jason Todd was Rock_n_Rumble. Rock_n_Rumble was Jason Todd. 

He remembered the day Rock_n_Rumble had told him about his addiction issues and about being an ass at work. Sure enough, he’d been so mad at Jason then. Jason’s overreaction at being offered painkillers made sense in that light, too.

Oh God. There had been so many hints. R_n_R was a guitarist, singer, songwriter. Like Jason Todd. On tour a lot but currently grounded in LA. Like Jason Todd. 29, good-looking, single. Like Jason Todd. 

It was just that he was also supportive, funny and kind, very unlike the Jason Todd Dick knew. 

 

_Donna: Dick? Do a quick check-in, please. It’s been a few hours, so I’m assuming it went either really well or really poorly._

_The latter. I didn’t talk to him._

_Donna: Was he ugly? Did you actually get catfished by the most patient predator in history? What happened?_

_So I mentioned that I’m currently filming with Jason Todd, right?_

_Donna: If by ‘mentioning’ you mean ‘constantly bitching about’, yes._

_He was my date._

_Donna: I have no idea what to reply to that. Want to come over?_

_Donna: Never mind, probably not a good idea, there are kids around._

_Donna, I’m fine._

_Donna: I’m coming over. See you in twenty._

 

Unsurprisingly, Donna brought Wally, who greeted him with a firm hug. 

“I’m fine,” Dick protested weakly. “No one died.” 

“Well, that’s a plus,” Donna remarked drily from behind Wally, lifting up a stack of cartons. “I don’t think pizza is the appropriate food for a funeral.” 

Minutes later found them sitting around Dick’s kitchen table, munching away while he regaled them with the whole sorry tale. They didn’t seem to find it as tragic as he did. Wally, especially, looked like he was trying not to laugh. The third time he almost choked because he’d tried to stuff a piece of pizza into his mouth instead of chuckling, Dick snapped: “What?” 

“Nothing! Just. Uh.” Wally threw a beseeching look at Donna. 

“I told you you’re living in a rom-com,” she explained. “Look. I can see why this was a shock, but why on Earth did you run away?” 

“What else was I to do?” Dick asked. “Go over and say ‘Oh hey, we’ve been texting and flirting for months and I’ve seen your dick, but we already know we can’t stand each other so…’?” 

Donna stared at him. Wally was studiously eating pizza again. 

Dick caved in. “Okay, I panicked. But seriously.” 

“Would it really be so bad to try with him?” Donna asked gently. 

“But I already know it doesn’t work in person.” 

“He’s never been a _real_ asshole, right?” Wally chimed in. “Like, racist or whatever?” 

“No,” Dick had to admit. “Just. An asshole.” 

“And you really liked him through text. Do you think he was pretending?” 

Dick considered it. It seemed unlikely, but how could he really tell? 

“I don’t see a reason why he would,” Donna said firmly. 

“So he’s probably sitting at home and really sad because you ditched him, Dick.” 

Dick grimaced. “As if he’d’ve been happy if _I_ showed up.” 

Donna rolled her eyes and didn’t grace this with a reply. Wally was the one who asked: “What are you going to do?” 

“I could just stop talking to him.” 

“Mean.” 

Dick sighed. “Yeah, I know.” 

Donna patted his hand. “You don’t have to decide this right now, you know. You could just keep talking to him through text and see how the rest of the shoot goes.” 

“I mean, if it doesn’t go well, you got a picture of his dick. Just saying.” 

Thanks, Wally, Dick had tried not to think about that. “Yeah, well, that goes both ways.” 

“Just for that,” Donna told him, “you’re paying for the pizza.” 

 

_R_n_R: Everything ok?_

_Yeah. Emergency stuff happening._

_Sorry again :(_

_R_n_R: Eh, I get it._

_R_n_R: Anything I can do?_

_No._

_Sorry, I’ll probably fall asleep soon, long day._

_R_n_R: Sleep well <3 _

 

Seeing Jason on Monday morning was almost enough to make Dick run away again. Only the thought of letting everyone on set down kept him from following through. 

No one seemed to notice anything was amiss, at least. His conversations with Jason were as perfunctory as always - in person, at least, and wasn’t that a thought. 

He couldn’t help it, there was just this bitter gall of betrayal rising in his throat every time he looked at Jason. It wasn’t fair, he knew that, but… it felt like he’d had R_n_R, this wonderful person he really liked, and then Jason had come and taken him away. 

When he came home that night, there hadn’t been any messages exchanged since that heart last night, and Dick’s back felt tense with it. 

He didn’t want to stop speaking to R_n_R, he realized. He didn’t know about Jason yet, but R_n_R had become too dear to him to cut off. 

Maybe that was fucked up, but this was Dick’s reality now. 

 

_Okay, I’m apologizing again. I’m sorry. I promise I got my head out of my ass now._

_I get too focused on things sometimes. Just… believe me when I say that the thing that drew me away wasn’t great. I’d have much rather concentrated on you._

_R_n_R: Okay._

_R_n_R: Tho I feel like I should let you know that my roommates have officially nicknamed you Cinderella._

_Well, I do look amazing in heels._

_R_n_R: lol_

_R_n_R: k, different question, because it’s fucking Monday_

_R_n_R: You’re good with people, right?_

_Don’t know if I’d say that ^^’_

_Anything specific?_

_R_n_R: Yeah, it’s this one guy I have to work a lot with right now._

_R_n_R: I don’t know what his problem is, but it’s like he never really listens._

_Oh. How do you figure?_

_R_n_R: Urgh, I can’t use specific examples, not really, but it’s like - there’s just this wall, every joke or offer of friendship I make, it just goes right over his head._

_R_n_R: Maybe I’m just imagining it. Anyway, it’s not like it’s a huge problem, but man is the promo etc going to **suck** if it stays like this. _

_you can always try spending some time with him one-on-one without an audience, sometimes that helps. Or I guess yell at them._

_But you told me people don’t always click - give yourself the same courtesy <3 _

 

Tuesday greeted him with a frazzled-looking Tim and news about an electrical fire.Kate didn’t look happy as she announced: “We will have to postpone shooting. Everyone, take the morning to prepare your part so we can make up the time later.” 

Dick was about to turn right around and leave when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

Of course it was Jason. Of course. With that cocky smile and everything. 

_Stop judging and listen_ , Dick reminded himself, and was rewarded when Jason asked: “Do you want to go over our scenes together? Might save some time later.” 

Right. Dick _had_ given Jason that advice himself. It didn’t feel great to have his suspicion of being that particular co-worker confirmed, but still, Dick thought about it. He didn’t want anything more than to go home and use the day to relax. However, lately, ‘relax’ had come to mean ‘relax and text R_n_R’, and what was the point of declining to spend time with Jason when he then went on to text him the whole day? 

Man, this entire thing was really doing his head in. 

“Sure, let’s do that.” He made himself smile at Jason. It might be nice, hearing the other’s voice when they talked for once. 

Jason looked surprised. “Oh. Cool. Cafeteria?” 

“We can use my trailer,” Dick found himself suggesting. 

“Sure. Lead the way.” 

To Dick’s immense surprise, practice went smoothly. Kate would approve, he thought and told Jason so. 

“It’s so weird hearing you switch in and out of that accent.” Jason pulled a rather comical grimace. “Mannerisms and stance I can deal with, but voice?” 

Dick laughed. “Not used to actors still, are you?” 

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, it’s super cool to watch you. The little things you put into it to make that role come alive, I learn so much from that.” 

Huh. “Thanks?” 

Jason frowned. “You sound surprised.” 

“I dunno, you seemed a bit annoyed at the compliments I got for my accent and stuff in the beginning.” 

“I wasn’t. Or rather, I was, but not about the compliments you received,” Jason added hastily, “you deserved them. It’s just - has it occurred to you that our characters keep our ethnicity but that neither of us is speaking with any kind of corresponding accent?“

Dick thought about that. “I didn’t notice. I… I think I’m just so used to that, you know? It was obvious from the beginning that I wouldn’t be getting any jobs if I sounded in any way foreign to them so I just… adjusted.” 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. Same here, honestly - not for auditions, but I grew up basically using two different accents at home and at school - you know how it is - and I’ve always used the school one in songs and interviews, too.” 

Dick had to smile at him, all passionate and open. It was like suddenly, it was R_n_R sitting there, not Rock Star Jason Todd. 

Jason eyed him. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Then Dick grimaced. “I agree. It’s just probably too late to adjust that now. Why didn’t you say something in the beginning?” 

He’d kept his voice calm and non-confrontational on purpose, and Jason responded in kind.

“Everyone just seemed to have their shit together, you know? I’m the newbie here, I wasn’t going to say something on my first day. Kinda regret that now.” 

“Hey, no, that’s not on you. There’s an entire team responsible for this stuff, not to mention I should’ve been the one to think about it,” Dick reassured him. It was true, too. “Maybe we could add in something about the accents, though? Vano and Mateo are both singers. They could… basically have the talk we just had. Explain it a bit.”

“Maybe a phone call in Spanish and/or Romani?” Jason suggested. “I know it’s cliche, but… “ 

“But it works,” Dick agreed. “Anyway, this movie isn’t afraid of cliches, is it? It’s more about executing them in a fresh way than subverting anything.” 

“You think Kate and the writers will go for that?” 

“They will if we suggest it together.” 

 

_What’re you up to?_

_R_n_R: Reading and eating lunch. You?_

_Just finished lunch, too. I’m **supposed** to do some prep for work, but… _

_What are you reading?_

_R_n_R: …are you using me as an excuse not to work?_

_….maaaaybe?_

_C’mon, you like talking about books (and I like listening.)_

_Reading it. You know what I mean._

_R_n_R: …fine, you win._

_R_n_R: Did you ever read Tolkien?_

 

That night, Dick and Jason exited the studio lot together. However, somehow it felt wrong to just grunt a short good-bye and head their separate ways as usual, and Dick hesitated at the exit. Jason picked up on it and slowed down, too, though he looked confused. 

“Uh.” Dick floundered for a second. “Sorry, I just noticed I never got to ask you about your bike.” 

Jason didn’t point out that there had been plenty of opportunity over the last two months, which was kind of him. Instead, his face brightened up and he immediately led Dick over to where his motorbike was parked. “Man, all you had to do was say the word. It’s an Ecosse Titanium. You know your way around bikes?” 

“I know how to fix a car, but not much about bikes,” Dick admitted. 

“Well, this one is a treat. I got her from an auction for a steal and fixed her up, so she’s a real smooth ride.” 

If he had been talking to Jason Todd, Rock Star, Dick would not have asked the question. But since this was R_n_R, who was just that little bit dorky… “Does she have a name?” 

Jason was suddenly looking at his bike instead of him, and oh, was that a blush? 

“Yeah. Uh. Elisabeth.” 

Of course it was. Dick smiled. “I like it.” 

“Oh. Thanks. She’s got character… anyway.” Jason visibly recovered his cool. “You want a ride home? Try it out?” 

It felt like he was offering a truce. Or rather, it was an effort to continue what they had started this morning: a relationship built on listening to each other, rather than just assuming. Where they spend time together not because they needed to, but because they actually appreciated something about the other. 

For a second Dick felt a pang of guilt. Jason didn’t know he was Nightwing86; didn’t know why Dick had some ulterior motive (well, sort of?) for softening towards him. 

“Sure,” Dick said, “if you’re okay with picking me up tomorrow morning too? Apparently, taking an Uber to the studio is frowned upon.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” Jason laughed. “Also, doesn’t your publicist kill you for that sort of stuff?”

“Only when the driver pulls up on the side of the road to try to seduce me.” 

“Wait, what?” 

Dick blushed. “It only happened once?” 

For a moment, it seemed Jason was at a loss for what to say. Finally he asked: “Did it work?” 

“No!” 

“Just checking.” A pause. “Yeah, after that story there’s pretty much no way to phrase ‘okay, wanna climb on’ that’s not awkward.” 

With a laugh, Dick joined him on the bike. 

“Here,” Jason reached into his saddlebags and handed him a helmet. 

Dick stared down at it. 

“What are you waiting for? Should fit you, it’s an adult’s.” 

“Ah, sorry.” 

Dick was pretty sure there hadn’t been a second helmet in the bag on that first day. When had Jason started to bring it to the set? Had he been waiting to offer this ride to Dick, specifically? 

Don’t be dumb, Dick chided himself. There were a thousand reasons Jason could be carrying this that had nothing to do with Dick. The dude didn’t even like Dick-when-he-was-Dick. 

Luckily, Jason had his back turned to him and couldn’t see him fumble with the helmet straps. A few clicks, then Jason kicked off the stand and off they went, right out of the studio grounds onto the almost empty Ventura freeway. 

And okay, yeah. Dick could see why this was Jason’s chosen mode of transportation. That machine felt gooooood. Jason was going fast, too. 

Dick whooped and spread his arms out wide. “Look, I’m flying!” 

“You’re insane!” Jason yelled at him through their helmets, immediately slowing down. “What the fuck are you doing, put your arms back around me!” 

“As you wish.” Dick grinned, following his orders meekly. 

There was some indistinct grumbling from the front seat. Dick just pressed himself closer. Honestly, just resting at Jason’s back like this was enjoyable too. He wasn’t often with someone who was broader than he was, but damn. He could get used to this. 

A thought ocurred to him, and he yelled: “Do you know where I live?” 

“Thousand Oaks, right? You’re always going on about the traffic.” 

“It’s terrible.” 

“Sure, sure. Let me know when I need to turn off the freeway.” 

Sadly, the ride went by far too quickly for Dick’s taste. Even when he stood back on solid ground he could still feel the vibrations in his bones and the adrenaline in his veins. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Dick stopped. “Damn, this is why I never tell that Uber story usually. Everything becomes an innuendo after.” 

He couldn’t really see Jason’s expression under the bright red helmet, but his body language was distinctly amused. “Wanna ride again in the morning, then?” 

“Sure, sure. We got the same call time, right? Seven a.m.?” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

Dick smiled. “You bring the bike, I bring the coffee?” 

“Deal.”

 

_R_n_R: Had a pretty good day at work today. Like. Muuuuuch better than before._

_R_n_R: No yelling involved ;)_

_Good to hear :D_

 

“So. There’s a picture of Jason Todd on his bike by your front door, talking to you. You two look… cosy.” 

Bruce Wayne was a big name in the movie world and the principal investor of the movie. He was also Dick’s sort-of adopted father. Both of these things technically gave him the right to have an opinion on this.

Technically. 

“So?” Dick knew he sounded too defensive the moment the question left his mouth. 

Bruce seemed to draw his conclusions accordingly. “Look, Dick. You know I’m not going to stand in your way if you want to come out. But are you sure he’s a good choice?” 

“What’s the problem?” 

“He’s an international superstar. There is no way you will have any privacy once this hits the press. His fans…” 

“…will be fine. He’s out,” Dick interrupted. “And I’m a star, too, in case you forgot. Maybe it’ll be nice to date someone who knows what that’s like.” 

“Are you even going to consider the fact that he almost killed himself with an overdose several times? You never know when he’ll fall off the wagon again. I don’t want you or your career near him when it happens.” 

Suddenly Dick only felt tired. “No.” 

Bruce looked taken aback. Dick wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. There had been plenty of arguments between the two of them once Dick had decided he was going to make his own career choices, terrible as Bruce thought they were. 

“No?” 

“No, Bruce. I’m not going to consider that. Or rather, I have and I have made my decision.” 

He thought of meeting Jason this morning. The other man had been on time. Turned out they both were terrible at that time of the day and needed quiet, so that had suited Dick admirably. 

At least until Jason had gratefully taken the thermos flask of coffee Dick had made and discovered that Dick had skipped breakfast. He’d then proceeded to bitch him out about the importance of nutrition in the morning - and what did Dick mean, he usually only ate sugary cereal? How the fuck had that just come out of the mouth of a dancer? Did Dick want to die an early death?? 

Dick was pretty sure he would be greeted with some delicious but healthy bagels tomorrow morning. How he’d ever thought of Jason as a cool, removed rock star was beyond him. 

In three days, his entire view of the other man had rearranged itself. Maybe that was weird. Perhaps he should think about this some more. But Dick had been more than halfway in love with the man on the other end of the text conversation for weeks now. Finding out he represented the hidden side of the gorgeous co-worker he’d apparently had been massively miscommunicating with… it wasn’t as much of a drawback as one might think. 

Now he only had to convince Jason of that. Dick was already starting to scheme. 

There would be wooing happening, and in public, cause fuck Bruce. 

More importantly, though, Dick thought that Jason deserved that. And maybe he himself did, too. Deserved to just be out and loud about it. Go after who he wanted. 

And that, it turned out, was Jason Todd. 


	5. You're music to my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks, and thank you for your comments and kudos :) Hope you like this chapter - we're almost there!

So. Step one in the wooing of Jason Todd: Compliments. It had always been easy over the phone, so why not start doing this in real life—or as close to real life as a movie set could get—, too? 

He started it off slow and easy with a “good job!” after a scene. Jason took it with a smile and a “you too,” so that went well. 

Then Dick upped the ante by including positive feedback in every discussion they had after or about a scene. For someone who usually handed out praise liberally, Dick was surprised when he noticed just how little of this positive feedback he’d been giving his partner over the last months, judging by the surprise on everyone’s face when they noticed the change. It made him more determined to keep it up. Besides, Jason’s confidence was increasing right in front of Dick’s eyes every time he praised his acting. That was its own reward. 

Finally, Dick added more personal remarks to the mix. A “Looking good today” here, a “you’re just the sweetest, aren’t you?” there—and if Dick once absent-mindedly commented that Jason’s thighs were just “made for climbing”—well, it wasn’t like anyone else heard. That blush really suited Jason. 

Tim cornered him five days after he began his campaign. “I think I know what you’re doing. I don’t want details and if it blows up I don’t want any part of it, but it’s affecting the overall mood positively.”

Dick blinked. “Is that your way of expressing approval?” 

“Dick, your chemistry has rocketed into phenomenal, and it translates on screen. I’ll do more than ignore Bruce’s wishes for that.” 

“Aww, thanks, little bro.” Dick beamed at him. 

Tim shrugged. “Anyway, I think you could do worse. At least he doesn’t want you for your money.” 

“You know, I never asked how you got onto Jason in the first place.” 

“We were looking for someone to write the music, with the thought in the back of our mind that maybe a professional singer would be ideal for this part,” Tim explained. “Someone who knows the industry and can offer some input on the script, as well. And I knew he was an amazing songwriter.” 

“Wouldn’t have thought it your kind of music.” 

Was that a blush on Tim’s face? “No, but it’s Conner’s. I went along to a small charity club concert with him.”

“Aww, so Jason’s music was the background to your first date?” Dick teased. “No wonder you thought of him.” 

Tim’s shoulders slumped. “It wasn’t our first date. Just, uh. Our first kiss.” 

Dick just about managed not to coo. Honestly, Tim and that NHL all-star boyfriend of his were too cute for words. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Dick. Don’t you have a co-worker to seduce or something?” 

 

_Talked to one of my younger brothers today._

_R_n_R: Wait, you have siblings? I thought your parents died when you were young?_

_Yeah. We’re all adopted._

_R_n_R: Ah, k. Sorry, keep going._

_I see him around a lot these days, which is nice._

_R_n_R: :)_

_He talked about his bf. They’re soooo cute, I wish I could just send you pics, the size difference is adorable_

_but the bf is kinda famous_

_R_n_R: Are they keeping it secret, then?_

_Pretty sure they’re the worst-kept secret in sports, but technically, yes_

_R_n_R: Lol I can think of a few of those actually_

_R_n_R: Makes me glad I’m not an athlete_

_Same._

_Pretty sure I’m ready to be out, but at least I don’t have to factor losing sponsors or my teammates cutting me out into the equation._

_R_n_R: What changed your mind?_

_Well, who could it be, I wonder_

_;)_

 

Step two in wooing Jason Todd: Flowers and chocolates. Now, this one wasn’t easy to pull off casually. 

Nevertheless, Dick tried. 

“Want some?” he asked after every lunch now, holding out a variety of confections. Jason didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, Dick discovered, but he had a weakness for toffee. From then on, Dick made sure to always keep some around. Always be prepared, that was his motto. 

His best moment, though, was completely spontaneous. They were making a detour on their way home that day when Dick spotted the field. 

“Hey,” he yelled, tapping Jason on the shoulder to get his attention, “can you pull over here?” 

Jason immediately did, turning around to Dick as soon as they had come to a halt at the side of the road. “Are you okay?” 

Dick waved off his concern and hopped off the bike, grinning in excitement. Less than a minute later, he turned around and presented Jason with a small bouquet of yellow wildflowers. “Here, for you!” 

“Dick, what the—” 

Dick just kept smiling and holding out his present.

Jason grumbled at him, but he took the flowers and tucked them away in the saddlebags with great care.

 

_Thinking of you <3 Have a great day! _

_R_n_R: You too <3 <3 _

 

Step three: Food. 

Dick would love to cook for Jason, he really would, but he had a feeling it would send Jason running and screaming. But he couldn’t just keep feeding Jason cafeteria food. 

So one morning, when Jason handed Dick his now-customary bagel, Dick said: “Look, you really need to let me repay you for this. I know you make these yourself; there’s no way me pressing a button on a coffee machine is in any way equal effort.” 

The younger man was so adorable when he blushed. “It’s fine.” 

Dick waved a finger in his face obnoxiously. “No, it’s not. How about I take you out for dinner to make up for it? Let’s say, Friday?” 

Jason’s gaze turned sharp, considering. He didn’t say anything in reply right away. It made Dick nervous—had Jason figured it out? Was he about to be turned down? 

Finally, Jason nodded. “Sure. I’d like that.” 

 

By the time Friday evening came around, Dick was a mess of nervousness and happy anticipation. They met in the parking lot as always; he’d kept a nice shirt in his trailer just for the occasion and noted with a small thrill that Jason, too, had changed from what he’d been wearing this morning. 

Jason didn’t comment on his outfit, just handed him the helmet. “So? Where are we off to?” 

“Melrose Avenue in West Hollywood. I’ll direct you.” 

The address didn’t seem to mean anything to Jason, which surprised Dick. The Catch was the LA version of the New York eatery and just as popular with celebrities. Dick had thought he was playing it safe with the choice. 

Once they were seated and sipping on apéritifs—without alcohol, of course—Dick asked: “You’ve never been here?” 

Jason shook his head. “I started in Nashville, not LA. This kind of stuff has never been my scene.” 

“It’s super pompous,” Dick conceded. “But at least there won’t be any paparazzi. And I think you’ll like the food.” 

Jason smiled back and went to open the menu—only for his eyes to widen at the prices. “Dick! You can’t seriously mean to—” 

“I do,” Dick interrupted. “Look, it’s just for a night, I can afford it, and their seafood is amazing.” 

He watched the visible struggle on Jason’s face with interest. Then the other deflated and admitted: “I do really like branzino.” 

“Perfect.” Dick smiled at him. “I’ll go for the snapper—if you won’t mind the garlic smell?” 

“Of course not.” Jason put down the menu and looked around. “Oh wow, the view is stunning.” 

Dick was vaguely disappointed that Jason was actually looking at the scenery when he said that. Still, apart from the fresh and healthy food—that was why he’d chosen this place. Nothing like sitting on a balcony amidst flowers and overlooking LA at night to create a romantic atmosphere. 

“It is.” Cliched as it was, he was watching Jason as he said it. 

The other’s gaze returned to his and held it for a long moment. Then Jason smiled and asked: “So what’s the best place you ever ate at?” 

Conversation flowed smoothly from there. Dick couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun on a date. More than that—he didn’t think he’d felt this desirable, ever. 

There was something to be said about being in a room with Margot Robbie and Michael B. Jordan—and the man you’re with only has eyes for you. 

 

_R_n_R: Hey, so—no identifying info, but you’re pretty successful from what I understand, so you have money, right?_

_Damn, I knew you’d be a golddigger_

_R_n_R: Yes, I’m clearly in this for the money. The jokes are way too lame for anything else._

_LOL_

_Nah, you’re right. Why?_

_R_n_R: You ever get used to that?_

_Not really._

_I grew up pretty poor, so even if that changed in my early teens, I still can’t just throw money out of the window._

_Tho tbh I really appreciate some things it can buy. Like a house, privacy, or amazing food._

_R_n_R: Same._

_R_n_R: I just sometimes get angry when I see people spend so much on, I dunno, jewelry or whatever. Like - that could’ve fed my family for my entire childhood._

_It’s like that scene from the Hunger Games, where the rich eat so much food they have to throw up so they can eat more._

_R_n_R: You’ve read the Hunger Games?_

_Hey, they’re good books. Not the books fault the movies ignored much of what made them great._

_R_n_R: You’re right and you should say it._

 

Step four: Gifts. 

This one wouldn’t be subtle at all, seeing how Dick was ready to throw that concept out of the window—as if the romantic dinner hadn’t been enough of a hint. 

Luckily, Dick knew _exactly_ what to get Jason.

“Here, for you.” He’d thought of offering an explanation but decided against it. He just wanted to give Jason a present, because he’d thought of him when he saw the book. 

It was a thick hardcover titled “The Novel of the Century: The Extraordinary Adventure of Les Misérables.” Jason gazed down at it in wonder as Dick explained: “David Bellos is this famous translator for French books and the reviews for this were great, so… I thought you might enjoy it.” 

Jason was already thumbing through the pages, an enamored smile on his face that was obviously directed at the book. “Thank you, I’m sure I will. Did you listen to it?” 

“I started it. Then I realized I needed to fresh up my knowledge of Les Mis itself first, so I switched to that.” 

Jason looked up. “That’s gotta be an interesting choice for an audiobook. He’s not exactly to the point.” 

“Yeah, but the stuff about canalization is excellent for falling asleep.” 

Jason laughed. “I bet.” To Dick’s surprise, he then turned away and started looking through his backpack. 

“Wait a sec—I got something—ah!” Jason triumphantly pulled out a USB-stick and presented it to Dick. “Uh. It’s some songs I’ve been working on. You said you liked the stuff that’s just with guitar, so—but if not—”

Dick quickly grabbed the stick and held on for dear life before Jason could pull it back. “Nu-uh, mine now! Thank you.” 

Jason was already looking at the book again, but Dick could see his smile.

 

_R_n_R:_ _What are you up to?_

_Listening to music and crying._

_R_n_R: Crying????_

_R_n_R: What happened?_

_Oh I’m fine! Sorry lol_

_It’s just so good? I don’t know how to describe it_

_I think I know what you mean about honest music now_

_R_n_R: <3 <3 it gets me like that sometimes too _

_How about you?_

_R_n_R: I’m reading. Got this new book and I’m already halfway through, so I’m trying to slow down_

_you can always read it again_

_R_n_R: You know what?_

_R_n_R: True._

 

Step five: Spend time with him doing his hobbies. Meet his friends. 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Dick who took the first step this time.

“Hey, so—I’m doing a concert next week at the Rose Bowl, right after we’re done shooting. Wanna come along?” Jason didn’t look nervous about issuing the invitation at all, as if he knew Dick would jump at the chance. 

He was right. “Sure!” 

“Cool. I’ll have my people contact your people.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Such a rockstar.” 

“Such a diva.” 

“Shut up and go through your lines again.” 

 

True to Jason’s word, everything was organized for Dick. He supposed there wasn’t much left to chance when you’re planning a concert for over a hundred thousand people. 

He was picked up by a limousine (probably not even Jason would’ve gotten away with picking Dick on his bike just before his own concert), handed a backstage pass and pointed in the right direction. It was honestly pretty fun being herded by someone else’s PR team for once. Though he supposed his and Jason’s were probably already in close contact. They had so much joint press talks coming up… 

Backstage was predictably busy. Dick was content to observe, though he looked around for Jason. 

To his surprise, he recognized the first band member he saw. “Roy?” 

The redhead looked up and grinned. “Dick, hi!” 

Dick hugged his old friend. As he pulled back, Roy told him: “I was wondering when we’d meet again. Jason’s home like an hour late these days. He should just bring you along.” 

“Wait, you’re his roommate, too?” 

Roy nodded. “Yeah, we met in rehab. Drove everyone else crazy cause, you know, not much to do except play, right?” 

Dick wasn’t sure whether to cry or laugh. He opted for the latter. “I can just imagine.” 

“We’re still driving everyone crazy—we’re just getting paid for it now,” someone added from right behind Dick. 

Jason was wearing casual jeans (that looked fucking fantastic on his legs, just saying) and a black t-shirt that read ‘I used to be a Dreamer’ on it. He smiled at Dick like he was the best thing he’d seen that day. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

There was an audible sigh coming from Roy. 

Dick blushed, and Jason rolled his eyes. “Roy, can you get Dick a mic and headset, and some earplugs? I gotta get back to soundcheck.” 

“Sure.” 

“Break a leg,” Dick wished him, in case they didn’t see each other before it started. 

“Thanks.” 

Then Jason was off. Roy clapped Dick on the shoulder. “I owe you.” 

“You do?” 

“These have been the most entertaining three months of my life. C’mon, let’s get you all set and find you a spot.” 

 

As expected, the concert was amazing. Dick loved live music, and Jason and his band were masters of it. Fast or slow, they did it wholeheartedly. The crowd ate it up, demanding encore after encore until Jasons stepped up to the mic one last time. 

“So, as some of you may know - I’m following in the great Cher’s footsteps and am going to be in a movie,” Jason told the audience. “Look, we all know it’s not going to be as good as Mamma Mia, but I lucked out in many ways. Most important for _you_ right now, I wrote the music.” 

Predictably, there was screaming. 

“Aaaand I got permission to premiere one song right here, right now, in LA!” 

The sound level increased even more. Dick hadn’t thought it was possible, but honestly, given this surprise… he hadn’t known Jason had gotten ahead and received an exception to their NDAs. Looking at the fans, he thought it was a great idea. Get some hype built up that way, some Youtube vids, maybe a clip on Jason’s official Instagram later… yeah. Tim knew what he was doing. 

“Except I’m not in this film alone. I have the greatest partner a noob like me could hope for, and it’s only right that we should be debuting our music together.” 

Wait, Jason wasn’t— 

“Ladies, gentlemen and gentlefolks, it’s Dick Grayson!” 

He was. 

That total bastard.

Seeing the backstage crew was frantically gesturing for him to move, he gave him. What would be the point of resisting now? 

Dick stepped on stage and was immediately greeted with pure noise. 

The adrenaline high was incredible. The sheer energy of the crowd enveloped Dick, lifted him higher and higher until it was all he could do to not just jump around with the excess. Jason was grinning widely at him as he handed Dick the mic. This was clearly his element and damn, it suited him well. 

At least he already had an earpiece in and could hear himself as he told Jason: “Thanks for the warning, Jason. Hi everyone.” He waved. 

The audience screamed. 

Jesus, if that was it was like for Jason all the time, it was a wonder his ego wasn’t much bigger than it already was. (Or maybe not, because how would you come down from this?) 

“You’re welcome, Dick,” Jason winked. “Now, I can’t tell you guys anything else about this song, so… just listen and see.” He took his guitar back into position. 

It wasn’t until Jason started playing that Dick realized Jason had never even said the title of the song, but - really, there was only one that it could be. 

“Tell me something, boy // Are you happy in this modern world? // Or do you need more? // Is there somethin’ else you’re searching for?” Jason sang, softly plucking the accompaniment. 

Dick watched, fascinated enough to forget his own nervousness. 

“I’m fallin’,” Jason continued, “In all the good times // I find myself longing for change // And in the bad times, I fear myself.” 

That was his own cue: “Tell me something, boy // Aren’t you tired tryin’ to fill that void? // Or do you need more? // Ain’t it hard keepin’ it so hardcore?” 

The crowd cheered, taking out lighters and phones to sway with the beat. Jason’s smile was brilliant enough to let Dick forget everything else. The rest of the song sort of became a blur. He knew he was probably dancing way too much for a ballad and there was no way he was hitting all those high notes perfectly—but it was raw, perfect in its imperfection, and when he and Jason sang their last “We’re far from the shallow now,” he felt nothing but elation. 

They let the last note trail off, still looking at each other. 

Then Jason seemed to remember where they were. He turned back to the audience and asked: “How was that, huh?” 

Dick laughed when even some of the band members whooped in reply, Roy loudest of them all. 

“All right, thanks for coming along, Dick! And _thank you, LA!_ We had a blast!” 

They left the stage accompanied by raucous applause. As soon as they were out of sight of the crowd, Dick turned to Jason and yelled: “I can’t believe you did that!” He couldn’t even pretend he was angry, though; he was smiling way too much. 

“See?” Jason grinned. “Told you that you could do it.” 

Dick wanted to kiss him so badly. Just. Grab that face and share his excitement and joy with him, riding this high together until they could do nothing but cling to each other. 

But it wouldn’t be right. Jason didn’t know that Dick was Nightwing86 yet. 

Dick would need to tell him, and soon. 


	6. We’re far from the shallow now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is it. I hope you like the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your amazing support.

Of course, shooting was running over time. Dick hadn’t expected it to be any different. Even with a director as tightly organized as Kate, it happened. Jason looked a bit harassed when he tried to adjust his calendar accordingly, but he made it fit.

The upshot was that Dick had one more week to spend with Jason before they went their separate ways for at least half a year. Who knew if they would make it to re-shoots at the same time. They might not see each other till the promo tour—till a whole year had passed—Dick couldn’t just let that happen.

R_n_R hadn’t brought up the subject of meeting again. After the way their first attempt at a date had ended, Dick didn’t blame him.

Still he waited, didn’t tell Jason, until the wrap-party arrived and there was no putting it off anymore. It was held on their last day and their studio had actually rented out a restaurant-slash-bar-slash-nightclub for it. There was catering, music, dimmed lights, and alcohol. Dick loved it as soon as he entered the main room.

He didn’t see Jason right away. This party wasn’t just for them, it was for the entire cast and crew who had worked their asses off to make this party a success, Dick reminded himself. Tim was here, Kon in tow, and so were Kate and Renee. Dick spent an agreeable hour chatting with them and sipping champagne.

“Is Jason coming?” Tim asked at some point. “I haven’t seen him yet.”

They all turned to Dick expectantly. What the hell? “How would I know?” he asked. “I just assumed he would.”

“Parties don’t seem to be his thing anymore,” Tim explained.

Probably never were, Dick thought. He suspected Jason was far more of an introvert than his occupation would suggest.

“Oh, there he is,” Kon exclaimed. He looked thrilled.

Tim smiled at his boyfriend, telling Dick in an undertone: “He’s been all excited about meeting Jason; he’s such a fan.”

“Must’ve been jealous of your job then,” Dick whispered back.

“Honestly, sometimes I thought for sure he was more jealous of _yours._ ”

It was probably lucky that Jason joined them in just that moment; Dick knew that Kon would never seriously look at anyone other than Tim, never had, but the possessiveness that had shot through him at the mere suggestion hadn’t been pretty.

“Hi,” Jason greeted the group. He was holding a lemonade. Dick made a mental note that this would be his last glass of champagne for the night. Jason must be used to everyone drinking around him (this _was_ showbusiness), but Dick felt no need to add to it.

He gave a little wave, intending not to be too obvious about Jason… but Tim was grinning at him again. Urgh. Little brothers.

It was fun, standing around, swapping stories like they were in high school. Other people joined from time to time. Gradually, though, Dick noticed Jason tiring—pulling out his phone a few times, easily distracted by the noise even as he tried to listen to whatever story Kon was telling now.

He nudged Jason’s side. “Wanna take a break?”

The other looked relieved. “Yes, please.”

Smiling, Dick took him by the wrist (taking his hand would have been a bit much, right?) and pulled him outside. He’d seen a coat room when he’d entered. It was deserted now, just as he’d hoped.

Jason seemed to exhale when they were alone. “Thanks. I like them, but—”

“It gets a bit much,” Dick finished for him. “No worries. Want me to leave you alone?”

“Nah, that’s okay.” Jason pulled out one of the stools that were kept under the desk for the attendants and sat down. He probably meant for Dick to use the other, but Dick remained standing.

Well.

This was _the_ opportunity, right? He’d wooed Jason to the best of his abilities, and he had some hope that it had been successful—maybe enough to lessen the sting of Dick’s cowardice.

It was now or never.

Dick cleared his throat. Then he didn’t know what to say.

“Man, it’s gonna be weird to be away from everyone,” Jason said.

Dick nodded. Right. Because filming had ended, because he wouldn’t see Jason for months. The reason he had to say something right now—if only his mouth would open.

Jason ignored his weird behaviour. “Oh hey, you don’t even have my number, do you?”

Oh, God. There was no good answer, was there?

“Uh. No.”

“You should.” Jason smiled at him. “Want me to send you a text?”

“Nah, just tell me.” Dick pulled out his phone and started entering the digits Jason told him piece by piece. Then he stared down at the number on his phone. If there had been any doubt, this would be his last piece of evidence.

Dick swallowed and typed something. “Okay, I’ll text you.”

He hit enter.

Jason’s phone vibrated. The message from “Nightwing86” appeared on the screen.

Dick watched him read it, heart beating in his throat. It was a simple text, reading just _Don’t kill me, but… look up._

He didn’t know what Jason’s answer would be.

But oh, he hoped. And waited. And hoped.

Jason didn’t look up. Instead, he typed a single word.

Dick’s phone vibrated in obvious response. He looked down.

_R_n_R: <3 _

Before he could do something, anything, Jason had crossed the distance between them with three long strides and was kissing him.

It didn’t last long, wasn’t even particularly deep, but they were both gasping by its end.

“Sorry, I kinda needed that,” Jason gasped against his mouth. “I know we should talk—“

Instead of answering, Dick pulled him into another kiss, this time tracing the outline of his thin lips with his tongue. Jason gave in beautifully, letting Dick explore him to his heart’s content. He tasted like the lemonade he’d been drinking, sweet and a little tart. Even as he had to pull away to get some air, Dick knew he wouldn’t forget that taste.

Panting, he rested his forehead down on Jason’s shoulder for a long moment, then he sighed. “Okay, talking now?”

“I can’t believe you named yourself after a character you played.”

“I don’t think you have much room to talk, Mr. Rock’n’Rumble.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah, okay. Maybe we deserve each other.”

“You knew it was me?”

“Was guessin’. Some things you knew about me I barely ever told anyone but my closest friends… and this guy that had been flirting with me for months without showing me his face.”

Dick pulled away so he could look Jason into the eye as he earnestly said: “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be…well, anything, with me.”

“Not gonna lie, it was gettin’ kinda weird in here,” Jason pointed at his chest, then his head, and Dick’s heart kinda ached with how endearing he found that, “before I figured, nah, there’s no way there’re two people this perfect.” It was sweet, except then he went and ruined it by adding: “Or with such terrible puns.”

Dick pouted but let himself be drawn back into Jason’s arms without resistance.

“I’m guessin’ you knew ever since we were supposed to meet up?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. I saw you waiting there…”

“..and ran,” Jason finished for him.

Dick nodded, still a bit embarrassed. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

He felt a hand gently cup his chin, forcing him to look back at Jason. “Hey, no, I would have absolutely done the same. Hell, I kinda freaked out for two days when I started suspecting it was you, and we were getting along much better by then. Thanks for giving me a chance.”

Dick knew what he was about to ask was stupid.

But. “You’re not… disappointed, are you?”

“What the hell?” Jason asked back, pulling Dick close to him again. “Dick, no. Never. I already thought you were the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen when I wanted to throw you out of the window, Dick. Nightwing86 was the kindest and funniest one. And now I’m getting both? You better believe I’m feelin’ lucky, babe.”

He kissed Dick quickly but so very sure. Dick could already see those kisses become a routine, a regular assurance between them.

Jason suddenly started chuckling against his mouth. “You know what the funniest thing is?”

“What?”

“I actually _did_ see you on stage in New York.”

Dick pulled back to be able to properly stare up at him. “You didn’t.”

“Yes I did. Romeo and Juliet. You were Mercutio.”

Dick considered that. “Wait. Wasn’t I wearing…”

“Glittery booty shorts? Oh yes. Guess why I still remember you.”

 

_I CANNOT believe you live in Pasadena! That’s like the opposite direction from the studio from the house I rented!_

_Jay: Wait, you only noticed now? You left an hour ago._

_Well I was a bit… distracted last night ;)_

_Jay: Distracting, too. I was very relieved to get us there in one piece._

_Jay: It was good though, right?_

_Are u kidding me???? It was fucking amazing, Jay_

_You were so good for me_

_None of which changes that you added like an extra hour to your commute to pick me up every day, wtf. why_

_Jay: I think we established last night just how much I like having you behind me._

_Jay: And someone had to make sure you eat properly._

_Jay: Worth it :)_

_< 3 <3 <3_

 

Dick had a week off between projects and had decided he would use it to spontaneously visit Cologne. It was a fascinating city that offered both Roman ruins and one of the most liberal queer scenes in Europe. If a certain Jason Todd would also play the local arena, well, that was just coincidence.

As it turned out, Bruce was in Berlin, where Jason would stop by next.

“I don’t know,” Dick had said.

Jason hadn’t looked happy. “Last time we met, we—well, we didn’t get along great. He did meet me once when I was super drunk, though, so I guess his first impression of me wasn’t the best either.” His speech was slower these days when he was with Dick, consonants slurring together.

“Doesn’t mean he gets anything to say or judge about us,” Dick told him firmly. Occasionally Jason needed the reassurance. “If you don’t want to meet up, we won’t.”

Jason thought about it. “Nah, let’s go see him. He’s your dad.”

They decided to meet up for lunch. Dick had vetoed dinner, knowing that Bruce would likely choose the kind of high-brow place that would make Jason squirm just on entering.

At least Berlin was another one of those places that didn’t give a shit when a celebrity walked by, Dick thought. Though he had almost been run over by bike on their way here. Indifference could go too far.

Dick hugged Bruce in greeting, then turned to introduce him: “You’ve met Jason, right?”

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce.” They shook hands.

At first, conversation went along the same awkward lines. How were they doing? Fine. How was Bruce? Good. There was an interesting deal coming together. How was Tim? Working too much.

Bruce was studying them the whole time. It wasn’t a surprise to Dick, therefore, when he asked casually: “ So you’re keeping your relationship secret?”

“For now,” Dick told him. “You know it’s not great to go public right away.”

“Also might be a bad look if it looks like our relationship and coming out is tied to the film or a P.R. move or whatever bullshit the press will make up,” Jason added. “Not what Dick needs for his coming out.”

Bruce lifted a single eyebrow. “And what about you, Jason?”

“I think you know all the way a record label can make your life hell, _Bruce_.” Jason held Bruce’s eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then he leaned forward, propped his head on his hand, and smiled. “But I have sold literally millions of albums, and I own my own work. My band has my back. Management knows what they got, and God knows I’ve done worse to them. But even if all that weren’t true—even if I’d think I’m likely to lose my job—Dick would be worth it. So can we stop this pissing contest now? I’d like to enjoy the food and the company, but it’s a bit difficult when you look like you want to stab me.”

The tension broke. Dick laughed, first, and then Bruce joined in. Jason grinned, looking pleased with himself and the world.

Bruce held out his hand for Jason to shake—this time with a very different quality of warmth. Jason took it.

The rest of the meal went just fine.

 

_Jay: That’s quite a photo shoot in Vogue magazine._

_Isn’t Donna the best???_

_She picked the clothes, too_

_Jay: Remind me to thank her. You didn’t get to keep them by any chance, did you?_

_I might’ve nicked that sheer top._

_Jay: See, that’s exactly what I was thinking about._

_And the make-up artists told me where to buy the eyeshadow._

_Jay: WHY are you on another continent right now??_

_Because we have jobs we love and get paid obscene amounts for?_

_Jay: Ugh._

_Jay: I guess._

_Jay: Facetime later?_

_I’ll be home in two hours._

_Jay: Ok, I’ll try to stay awake._

_I’ll put on the eyeshadow._

_Jay: I’ll definitely stay awake._

 

In some ways, the way they had met had proved very beneficial to their relationship. At least they already knew how to communicate, and communicate honestly, via text. Dick’s previous relationships always suffered because of how much one or both parties were traveling all the time. It wasn’t that he missed Jason any less, it was just that they filled the void better.

Then there were days like the one in August, where Dick woke up to an audio file on his phone and Jason eight timezones away.

He listened to it during breakfast with his headphones on. There was a guitar softly playing, and then Jason sang into his ear: “Maybe it's time to let the old ways die // Maybe it's time to let the old ways die // It takes a lot to change a man // Hell, it takes a lot to try // Maybe it's time to let the old ways die…”

Dick listened to it all the way through, his cereal forgotten. He listened to it again. Then he called Donna. Getting an exclusive recording from his rock star boyfriend singing about life and love was too much to deal with alone.

He could hear her eyes roll all the way from L.A., but she let ramble on for a bit and then had him facetime the kids for distraction. He had the best friends.

 

_Premiere tomorrow!! Are u sure I can’t see you before?_

_Jay: Sorry, I arrive in LA at 2 p.m._

_Jay: Probably not a good idea to meet at the airport, and it’ll be straight to the prep team after._

:(

_Jay: But after, I’m all yours. Got a few months just for writing songs and recording demos. Which I can do anywhere._

_Jay: “Anywhere” here meaning anywhere you will be._

_Wait, really? :D that’s fantastic <3 <3 _

_Jay: Yeah._

_Jay: Was gonna tell you in person, but if you’re sad…_

_Jay: Also I might’ve just blurted it out in an interview if you talked about not seeing me much right now, so. It’s probably for the best._

_I love you_

_Jay: You, too._

 

They moved in together in January. Dick would think it a bit fast—they had only met a year ago—but he and Jason already knew what it was like to live in each other’s pockets 24/7. Both of them were away a lot, and when Dick was home, he wanted to be home with Jason. It was as simple as that.

Today would mark the last of their work engagements together.

For once, it was Jason that was taking longer to get ready. Dick had been waiting in their living room for ten minutes now while the other was ensconced in the bathroom. “Pick-up will be here in five!” he called out.

“Sorry! I’m ready.” Jason stepped out.

Dick blinked. Huh. He hadn’t even realized that this was actually the first time he was seeing Jason in a suit. The douchebag had gotten away with his jeans at the premiere since it completed his ‘look’.

If Dick had known that he looked this good in a tux, he’d have dragged Jason to a fitting, screaming and fighting be damned. Jesus. Those shoulders. Even knowing he could (and would) be biting at them later didn’t help.

At least Jason seemed to gain in confidence the longer Dick was staring at him. “Like what you see?”

“With a body like that - what on Earth are you doing at a place like this?”

“Being the arm candy of Oscar-nominated actor Richard Grayson, obviously.”

Dick privately suppressed a grimace. It was a bit of a sore spot for him that he had been nominated and Jason hadn’t. Still, the ensemble nomination was a nod to both of their performances (and the incredible rest of the cast beside).

He offered his arm to Jason, who took it. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Today marked the last of their work engagements together, and their first one as an official couple.

 

Hours later, they were finally seated among the other cast members. It was weird, sitting this close to the stage. The perks of being a nominee—though it made discreet piss breaks a tad difficult. Dick had no idea how the ladies in ballgowns did it.

Jason leaned over and whispered into his ear: “If one more person makes a fucking La-La-Land joke, I’m going to scream.”

Dick’s answering chuckle was nervous but genuine.

The red carpet had been fine. They had stepped out holding hands, and that had been that. Funnily enough, it had taken three interviews before one reporter finally dared to ask about it.

Jason had told her: “I can’t tell you when I fell in love with him. We didn’t get along at first—I think that’s exclusive info, by the way—but I think once we saw each other for who we are, who we truly are, there was no going back. I’m very fortunate.”

Dick and the reporter had both blinked back tears. When she went on a second question about the importance of queer and intersectional representation, Dick decided to memorize her name. She would get his exclusive coming-out interview, no matter who his agents had already lined up.

Later, there would be Twitter and Facebook and the rest of the press to consider, though Dick had a feeling Jason would confiscate his phone for a few days. For now, it was just nice to hold on to Jason while the time for the decisions on best actor crept closer.

Finally, the nominees were presented. Jason pressed his hand reassuringly. Dick clung back.

He didn’t care about winning, he told himself. He wasn’t _that_ competitive. A nomination was enough of an honor.

“And the winner is…”

“Yes!” Jason was yelling into his face (as was everyone around them) before planting one on him and bodily shoving him toward the stage.

He was prepared for this, Dick reminded himself. Well, that was a lie. There was nothing that could prepare you for an Oscar. But he knew what he wanted to say, once he was up on that podium and holding the gold statue that meant so much.

“Look, I know I should make a quick joke here, but honestly, thank you. To my family for always supporting me, my agent, everyone on this film, all the people who cheered me on. To my friends for holding my hand through drama on-screen and off. To everyone who believed in this film, and everyone who lives the values it espouses.” Dick was vaguely away that there were tears in his eyes. He didn’t care. “And to Jason. My partner, my love. Thank you.”

The applause was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: There’s now a small[sequel/epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634669).


End file.
